Anything For You
by JJCM
Summary: Reid and JJ are interviewing a prison inmate when a riot breaks out. When Reid is in trouble, it's up to JJ to try to save the day. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story just kind of popped into my head, although it might've been a little influenced from watching "Riding the Lightning", as well as the season 7 finale. I love that JJ is kick-ass now, although I was a little disappointed that she actually married Will. This story is set probably sometime around Season 3. I thought about making this a story and not a one-shot, but I'm already involved in a JJ/Reid epic that I may or may not be posting soon, I'm just not entirely sure where it's headed yet. I wrote this kind of quick, but hopefully it's still enjoyable.**

**Warning: Solid T for violence, a few bad words, and some suggestive overtones.**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Ronald Marquez called, his voice echoing down the prison hallway.

In the distance, the happening riot could be heard as the prison inmates fought with the guards in the prison cafeteria. It had all happened so fast, one minute everything was normal, the next it was pure calamity.

"You better come out Agent, or your friend here is going to get the business from my buddies!"

They stood silently, waiting for a response.

When none came, Marquez whirled around and struck the other Agent as his two accomplices held the man tight. The shot caught the thin man hard, right in the chest. He immediately began to cough and sputter, his sternum shooting with pain every time he tried to breathe from the sudden rush of pain.

Marquez turned back around, looking to see if the follow-through from his threat had convinced the other Agent to show herself.

"No?" He called into the still empty hallway.

"Ok then…" He turned back around and quickly hit the slumped over man with a hard left-right combo.

The thin man gasped as the second punch hit him square in his gut. Marquez looked down at the man, a gleam in his eye.

"You better hope she comes out Agent Reid, because I could do this all day." He smiled before punching him again.

Spencer wanted to crumble, to shield himself from the blows and to recover for the next onslaught, but the two men holding him wouldn't allow it. He couldn't believe how quickly his situation had changed.

_Spencer had been sent with JJ to the prison to interview Marquez about what he may know about the current unsub the team was tracking. _

_Garcia had linked Marquez to their suspect by the fact that they had been cellmates for a few years before the unsub, Ryan Nordic, had been released on parole. Marquez had no such luck seeing as he had been put away for a slew of offenses that included assaulting a police officer, first degree rape, and multiple robberies stemming from multiple cases. They had learned that although Nordic and Marquez had been cellmates, they had gotten into multiple scuffles and they thought that Marquez could be jealous that Nordic had been released but he hadn't been. As a result, the team had hypothesized that perhaps Marquez would be cooperative, or maybe he'd have some information that may help them. _

_The team had already been stretched thin. A new crime scene had turned up, and with Morgan and Prentiss still away at the previous scene, it had left Hotch and Rossi to go check out the new scene once they had finished at the coroner's office. _

_Despite his apprehension, Spencer had bravely volunteered to go to the jail to interview Marquez, and although somewhat reluctant, Hotchner had agreed, but only after insisting he have someone go with him. _

_Although apprehensive herself, JJ had volunteered, not wanting to leave Spencer to go it alone or to go with one of the incompetent locals. She knew her presence would certainly stir some of the inmates, but she simply glued on her best press-ready face and ignored the catcalls and leers as they were led down the hallway to the room where Ronald Marquez was waiting. _

_Unfortunately, Ronald Marquez had been anything but helpful. Despite Spencer's best efforts, the man simply ignored his questions or talked in circles, all the while glancing at JJ in an effort to make them both feel uncomfortable. Both agents had pretty much given up hope on getting anything useful from the man. As they turned to leave, that was when all hell broke loose. _

_Suddenly there was a loud bang, followed by shouting. Most of the guards ran in the direction of the noise, leaving just one man guarding Marquez. JJ and Reid looked at each other as they stood outside the room, watching as the guards ran past. _

"_Spence?" she asked as she looked at him fearfully. _

"_We should get moving, quick." He said, trying to hide the urgency in his voice as they both realized what was happening. _

_They began to move swiftly down the hallway, back the way they had come. As they did, they noticed the doors on the other cells had been open, their occupants gone to join the riot. This was rather disconcerting for both, as at any minute they knew someone could easily jump out at them. _

_Although both agents were trained, they didn't have a weapon to defend themselves with. They had left their service weapons and cell phones at the front check-in as was required. Now, as they made it to the end of the hallway, they both froze when they came face to face with two smaller, but very well built men. _

"_Well, hello there." One of them sneered while the other one chuckled. _

_Spencer felt his heart drop, a lump forming in his throat. He barely had time to think of his next course of action before he reacted. With one swift movement he reached out and struck the man closest to him right in the nose, breaking it. _

"_Run!" He shouted to JJ, spinning her around and giving her a firm push in the back towards the direction they had just came from. _

_JJ barely knew what was happening, her mind was a blur, pure instinct had taken over. As she ran, all she could do was pray that the footsteps behind her were those of her partner's. When the footsteps stopped and she heard a scuffle, she stopped and turned to look behind her. The two men had caught Spencer, tackling him to the ground as they restrained his arms and began to beat him. _

"_Spence! No!" She cried out, making her way back towards him. _

"_JJ, don't! Just go! Get help! Don't let them get to you!" He yelled at her through the flurry of punches. _

_She stood there frozen, her eyes welling up, not wanting to leave his side even though she knew it was the best option. With one last look back, she forced herself to turn away and do as he said. _

_As Spencer was brought to his feet by the two men he watched her go, past the room holding Marquez, to the end of the hall, and around the corner. All he could do was hope that she would make it somewhere safe. _

_Blood dripped from the corner of Spencer's mouth as he was half-walked, half-dragged, towards the room Ronald Marquez was in. The guard, who had remained, stubbornly refused to move from Marquez's side. _

"_Move now and we'll let you leave. Don't move, and well, we won't." One of the men threatened. _

_The guard clearly pondered his options, unsure of what to do and whether or not to trust these men. _

"_Go." Spencer choked out through the blood in his mouth. _

"_You should listen to the Agent." Marquez chuckled as he eyed Spencer intently. _

_Finally, after a tense few moments, the guard made his move to leave, looking apologetically at Spencer as he did so. Before he could go however, one of the men stopped him. _

"_Give us your keys…and leave the baton." _

_Clearly flustered, the guard hesitated and then stumbled to find his keys. Before he could react, the man grabbed the baton from his hand and whacked him furiously over the head with it, knocking the guard out cold. _

"_Dumbass." The man with the baton laughed, tossing it to the floor with a loud clatter. _

_As the other criminal held Spencer tightly, the man walked over and unlocked Marquez from his chains. _

"_Thank you, guys." Marquez smiled as he stood, rubbing his wrists. _

"_Didn't get too far, did we Agent Reid?" Marquez chuckled as he stepped closer. _

"_Looks like today is my lucky day…and a rather unlucky day for you." _

_Spencer continued to stare at the man, ignoring the bruises that he could already feel forming. Reaching up, Marquez pushed Spencer's hair off his forehead and out of his face. _

"_Now, tell me, where is that pretty partner of yours?" _

_When Spencer remained quiet, he continued. _

"_Let's go find her, shall we? She can't be too far." He chuckled, leading the way out of the room. _

_/_

_As soon as JJ had made it around the corner, she was met with another long hallway. Not knowing her way around the place at all, she sprinted down it until she reached the end. Turning the corner, she was forced to put on her breaks. Quickly, she scampered back around the corner from where she had come. _

_Down the next hallway another fight between the prisoners and guards had erupted, and it looked like the prisoners were winning. A small fire had been started in one of the cells, and the smoke was beginning to fill the hallway. There was no way she was going to force herself to venture down that hallway; she could easily be killed or worse. She would either have to go back the way she had came, not a good option, or try to find somewhere to hide until she thought out her options or an opportunity presented itself to her. She choose the latter, knowing full well she was more than likely trapped. _

_Making her way back down the hallway she had just been down, she stopped about halfway at an office. Seeing no other real options, she ducked into the darkened office. She groaned when she realized she couldn't latch the door, the hinges were broken and the door now hung off-kilter. She pushed the door until it was almost closed, and frantically searched the room for anything that could help her. _

_Searching the desk, the only tools she found were a letter opener and a pen. Beyond that, the office had been ransacked with papers strewn around everywhere. She continued to look futility anyway, hoping, praying, that she would find something. _

_She paused when she heard footsteps slowly approaching. In a flash, she ducked down behind the desk, one hand clenching the pen, the other the letter opener, as her heart raced and her knuckles turned white. _

_JJ peered around the desk cautiously. She tried not to gasp as she saw a large shadow standing just outside the door. Holding her breath, a hand to her mouth, she waited for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the figure stepped away and moved on, allowing JJ to exhale in relief. _

_Mere seconds had passed however, when she began to hear more footsteps and another voice. Very quickly, she recognized it to be the voice of Ronald Marquez._

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

JJ felt her heart stop, he was getting closer. She could make out about three sets of footsteps. If that was true, then he had her greatly outnumbered.

"You better come out Agent, or your friend here is going to get the business from my buddies!"

The voice was closer. The threat he made implied they had Spencer. JJ cursed to herself under her breath. She couldn't very well just come out and give herself up to them. That would put both her and Spence in danger, with who knew how long until help from the outside arrived. Further, there was no telling what they would do to either of them.

JJ jumped when she heard a fist hitting flesh, followed by the sound of Spencer as he began to cough desperately.

'Dammit!' She couldn't just stay in hiding while they beat her friend to a bloody pulp; she knew she had to do something.

"No? Ok then…"

She heard Spencer gasp in pain as his body absorbed a couple more punches.

JJ was beyond frustrated. She was stressed. She wanted to scream, she was on the verge of crying. She felt so helpless and yet her options were limited. There was no way she could ambush them. If she waited too long, then they would find her eventually anyway. Who was to say what condition Spencer was in now, let alone if this continued?

"You can't hide forever Agent Jareau! I know you are around here somewhere." Marquez called excitedly.

She could hear another punch hit its mark. She was out of time. She was going to have to be brave. She had to do this for Spence. His life hung in her hands. Maybe if she could stall long enough, help would arrive and they could both still make it out of this alive.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, sweetie. You come out and willingly hand yourself over…and I'll let your friend here go. He's in pretty rough shape, so I wouldn't take too long in deciding." Marquez turned and punched Spencer square in the nose, causing him to yelp. Almost immediately blood began to gush from it.

"You are running out of time, Agent. I promise, if you do as I say I _will_ let him go. I only really need one FBI agent for a hostage, and I would _much_ rather have you." He chuckled manically.

"JJ! If you can hear me…don't…do it!" Spencer choked out between breaths.

"Shut the fuck up, Reid!" Marquez swore as he punched the agent hard in his cheek. As Spencer's head spun sideways, two more blows hit his midsection. His vision began to blur as his body struggled to recover from the blows.

"Time is up Ms. Jareau! What do you say?"

JJ stood slowly from behind the desk, taking a deep breath. She ran a hand through her hair and straightened her suit jacket, doing all she could to pace herself and to try to remain calm. She knew this wasn't a good idea; anything could happen to both of them if she did this, but she cared too much about Spence to just sit by while he was slowly beaten to within an inch of his life.

She reached for the door knob and pulled the door open. She took a couple of cautious steps out into the hallway, staring in the direction of where the voices had come from.

"Ah…there she is!" Marquez called out as he leered at her. "First things first, show me your hands."

When JJ didn't move as quickly as he liked, Marquez punched Spencer again. Immediately her hands raised, her palms flat, dropping the pen she had been holding.

"Good girl, see now that wasn't so hard was it?" Marquez chuckled. "See Agent Reid, obviously your partner _does_ care about you like I thought she might."

JJ stared intently at Spence, trying her hardest not to grimace at the sight of him. He had blood dripping from his nose and mouth as he stood hunched over. He looked very disheveled and one of his eyes was almost swollen shut already.

"Now Agent Jareau…JJ…as Agent Reid called you…take a couple steps forward."

Hesitantly JJ took three small steps forward, moving herself more into the open and away from the office. She still stood a good twenty-five feet from Marquez and his men however.

"Come on, a few more." He coaxed.

Slowly, she did as she was told until she was equidistant between the prisoners and the office.

"Perfect…" Marquez purred, slowly closing in on her like a predator.

Spencer watched through foggy eyes. He willed himself to stay awake, to remain attentive to what was happening, but his body was starting to revolt. He was more concerned for JJ than his own well being. As he watched Marquez approach her, he wished everything in the world that he could do something to help her.

Looking deep into JJ's blue eyes, the man smiled. Gently he reached down and grabbed her wrist.

"Get against the wall." He ordered her.

"Why?" JJ questioned unwavering.

"I need to make sure you aren't hiding anything under your clothes…besides a sexy body that is." He laughed at his own joke as he forced her against the wall.

JJ stared straight at the wall, ignoring Marquez's hands as they started at her shoulders and probingly made their way down her body. Roughly, he yanked her suit jacket off and tossed it down the hallway.

Spencer watched with disgust as the man ran his hands over JJ, touching her more personally than necessary. She tried not to flinch when his hand gave her butt a firm squeeze before travelling lower.

When he was satisfied, Marquez spun her around and did the same to her front, pausing extra long at her chest and waist as JJ stared at him defiantly. When he forced his hand into one of her pants pockets, she tried not to look too disappointed.

"What do we have here?" Marquez questioned as his hand came back out with the offending object. It was the letter opener she had hoped to conceal just in case the moment presented itself.

"Were you planning on doing something with this, Agent Jareau?" He spat as he waved the object in front of her face.

JJ's fight or flight instinct kicked in and she lunged at him, trying to knock him off balance. Marquez easily recovered, grabbing her by the shoulder and slamming her painfully against the wall. With his free hand he reared back and back-handed her across the cheek.

"Not a very smart move Agent. I can't say you could kill someone with one of these things unless you were to get very lucky, but there are other uses I'm sure I could find for it." He taunted her, pressing the letter opener against her cheek and running it slowly down her jaw.

"Of course, if you were to hit the jugular I'm sure that would work." He continued, trailing the object from the tip of her chin and down her throat.

"You don't have to worry though, I wouldn't do that. That would be too…quick…and easy…" he teased, the object now pressing down her chest, stopping at where her blouse was buttoned.

Spencer tried to wrestle free, but his attempts were feeble against the two strong men who were holding him.

"I can't fault you for trying I guess." Marquez chuckled, pulling the letter opener away from JJ and throwing it down the hallway, out of reach.

"I came out like you asked, so you're going to let Agent Reid go, right?" JJ questioned as confidently as she could muster.

Marquez looked at her and chuckled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into the middle of the hallway.

"That all depends, Agent Jareau…are you going to give me what I want?"

Standing behind her, JJ tried not to shiver as he began to play with her hair with his fingers.

"That wasn't part of the agreement."

JJ tried not to wince as one of his fingers got caught in a tangle in her hair.

"Maybe not part of the stated agreement, but it was implied. Surely you can't think I would just let him go if I didn't receive some kind of assurances from you first." Marquez smiled, tucking some hair behind JJ's left ear.

"What kind of assurances?" she asked more quietly.

From a distance JJ could see Spencer's body was becoming more limp as he tried to blink his eyes awake.

"That you will cooperate, that this wasn't all in vain. I do hold the advantage right now, I wouldn't want to accidently give that up without maximizing my potential returns. I _am _a smart man, Agent Jareau. You have to be if you want to stay alive in prison as long as I have."

JJ tried not to flinch as she felt his warm breath against the side of her neck. Softly, his lips teased her skin, causing her to cringe instinctively.

"Don't." JJ said firmly.

"Shh…we're negotiating right now." He whispered, placing a light kiss on her ear.

"Leave her alone!" Spencer's voice shouted, catching both their attentions.

"Don't interrupt Agent Reid; your life is at stake here." Marquez reminded before turning his attention back to JJ.

"I want a guarantee that you will do as I ask. I know it's a matter of time before the riot ends and things return to _normal_. But before that happens…I want a couple of things from you." He breathed into her neck, his lips briefly making contact once again.

"What…? What do you want from me…?" JJ asked the question she knew she had to, as much as she dreaded it.

"First…I want to be moved to a lower security prison where I have more freedoms. I've never tried to escape, nor do I intend to. I'm at peace with where I am in my life, I just want to enjoy the next thirty years as much as I can while I'm stuck in jail."

"You think I can make that happen?"

"You're in the FBI, you're a government official, I'm sure you have connections or know someone who does."

"Ok, fine, I'll see what I can do." JJ agreed evenly.

"Good. Second, I want you to come and visit me, at least once a year." Marquez smiled, his hand now rubbing her shoulder as he spoke.

"Why? I don't understand?"

"I don't have much in the way of family, never did. And being visited by a pretty woman such as you will do wonders to my prison popularity." He chuckled.

"I don't think-"

"Remember, your friend's life is at stake here, he's not looking so hot right now."

JJ looked to Spencer. Through the forming bruises on his face she could see he was growing pale, likely caused in part from blood loss.

"Ok, I will. You have a deal." JJ said shortly.

At this point she was simply focused on getting Spence help as fast as she could. How would he be able to hold her to her agreement to visit him besides her sticking to her word? She did value her word, although she might have to make an exception for this.

"Not so fast, Agent Jareau. There is one more thing…" Marquez paused, bringing his tongue to her cheek.

Slowly, he brought it up her cheek, tasting her as JJ began to struggle. Marquez brought his hands firmly around her waist to hold her in place. He chuckled as JJ began to feel nauseous.

"That's enough…leave her…alone…" Spencer choked out.

"Shut him up will you?" Marquez directed to the two men. A hard right hit Spencer square in the jaw, sending him crashing to the floor as the other man lost his grip on the agent.

"No!" JJ cried. She struggled with all her might to break free and get to his assistance but Marquez held her back.

"Good job, I don't think you'll need to worry about him for a bit." He smiled at his two buddies after looking at the seemingly unconscious agent on the ground.

"Now, back to business…" Marquez turned back to JJ.

"I have one last request as I said…" His tongue slowly trailed down the side of her neck. JJ squirmed, revolted by the feel of his warm, velvety tongue on her skin.

"I want you…for one time only…before I let you _go_." His hand pushed her hair to the side, exposing more of her neck to him.

"No." JJ said, her voice wavering just a little.

"Remember the stakes Agent Jareau. Your friend could very well be on the verge of death."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Then he will die, right there, while you watch. Come on Agent Jareau, how much does your friend _truly_ mean to you? Would you really be willing to do _anything _to ensure his life?"

"Is there something else?" JJ tried.

"Nope…I want you…once. Being in jail without female companionship is one of the hardest things to deal with, and I would just _love_ your companionship. If it helps, I promise to be gentle." He purred, his fingers now shifting on her waist.

There was a long pause, the tension in the hallway rising. The noises in the background had begun to die down some, but they went unnoticed. Finally, JJ made a decision she hoped she could live with.

"You have to let Agent Reid go first. Nobody can be around except for you and me." She said in a hushed whisper as Marquez smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered into her ear.

Spencer's eye had begun to flutter open. His head was pounding and it took every effort for him to focus on his surroundings. Straight ahead he could barely make out JJ and Marquez. He couldn't tell what they were saying, and he couldn't be sure if it was because they were talking in hushed tones or if it was his own hearing. He felt an urge to cough, but he forced it down, not wanting to alert everyone that he was conscious. Rough arms suddenly latched onto him, pulling his limp form from the ground carefully.

Spencer searched out for JJ, in an attempt to get a read on what was happening. He noticed how uncomfortable she looked with Marquez so close to her. His mouth was near her ear and his hands were slowly un-tucking her blouse from her slacks. Whatever was happening couldn't be good.

Her eyes met his, and a small smile graced her lips as she realized he was awake.

This changed everything. If Spencer could help her just a little, then maybe she could get the jump on Marquez. So far she had played the role of a rather timid, helpless, woman perfectly. That wasn't to say she wasn't fearful, or nauseous, from his hands and lips on her. But hopefully now he was underestimating her, too distracted by her demeanor and her body to consider her a real threat. She tried not to jump when the tips of his fingers pressed just under the waistband of her slacks.

"Let's go to the office you were in…my men will make sure your friend gets the help he needs." Marquez breathed into her ear, motioning to his men to take Spencer away.

"Ok." JJ agreed compliantly.

Their backs turned, the two men brought Spencer down the hall in their direction. Spencer watched in disgust as Marquez's hand rubbed a circle on JJ's hip, slowly drifting towards her butt. JJ ignored his advances as best as she could, her adrenaline rose and began to coarse through her. She prayed with all she had that Spencer was as smart as she thought he was.

Just as they reached the doorway to the office, JJ stopped suddenly and whipped around, surprising Marquez. Before he could react, JJ pressed a firm kiss to his lips. Spencer watched with surprise and the two men holding him froze, watching with big smirks on their faces.

Marquez did nothing at first, but once his brain flickered back on, he began to kiss her back fiercely. JJ opened her eyes and looked over his shoulder to Spence. She blinked once and gave the subtlest of nods. In a blink of an eye, everything unfolded.

JJ brought her knee up hard, catching Marquez between the legs as Spencer collapsed to the floor in a heap, slipping from the two prisoners' grip.

Marquez doubled over, howling in pain, just in time to catch the palm of JJ's hand square in his nose. He yelped in pain as blood gushed from his broken nose, his hands still firmly pressed to his groin. JJ took a quick step back, spun, and brought her leg up, planting a firm roundhouse kick to the side of Marquez's head. He crashed to the floor, barely conscious from the blow.

JJ moved forward, stomping down firmly with her heal, grinding it into his hands that were still covering his groin. Marquez whimpered as his mind tried to catch up to what had just happened. JJ leaned over him, fists balled, and hit him twice in the face, finally rendering him unconscious.

Satisfied that the man was disabled, she looked for the other two men just as one of them grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off of Marquez.

JJ hissed in pain as she was dragged across the floor, her hands grasping for the hand that was wrapped in her hair. As her eyes began to tear, she saw that while Spencer was fighting the other man valiantly, he was beginning to lose because of his weakened strength. The front of his shirt was now soaked in blood as he traded punches with the other man. Finally, her hair was released, but before she could react she was slapped hard across the face.

JJ rolled over, trying to shield herself from the following blow. As she rolled onto all fours, she brought her leg back blindly, happy when she felt contact and heard a grunt, telling her she had hit her mark. She kicked back a second time, again making contact, this one followed by a thud. She had kicked the man's knee out, hyper extending it, causing him to fall awkwardly to the floor in pain. JJ turned onto her side, looking this time, as she kicked with the heal of her shoe, catching the man in his face.

"You little bitch!" He cried out as a thick gash opened up on his cheek.

JJ didn't wait for him to recover, kicking him again and again. Before she could retract her leg from the second kick, the man had grabbed blindly and gotten lucky. His strong hand grabbed her ankle and twisted it, causing JJ to cry out. Quickly she moved her other foot and kicked at his fingers, causing the man to release her ankle. JJ turned her body just as the man kicked back at her, catching her firmly in the shoulder.

"Dumb little bitch!" He sneered as he kicked again, but missed.

Not seeing many options she flung herself at him, landing on top of him. They wrestled for a moment as he tried to grab and control her wrists. When that didn't work he pulled at her hair and clothes, anything to try and flip her off of him and onto her back. JJ dug her heals into the tiled floor as best she could, maintaining her position of straddling his body, her hips trying to disable his.

"Oh, I bet you like this, don't you?" the man sneered, briefly getting one of his hands free long enough to deliver a firm shot to her stomach.

JJ faltered a little, but she dug deep, forcing herself to keep her position. If he flipped her, it would be all over.

His hand came up and tugged at the hair on the side of her head. JJ winced but continued to fight even as it felt like he was about to rip the hair from her scalp. She got one of her hands free just as one of his roughly reached out and painfully pulled on one of her breasts, his fingers digging in through the fabric of her clothes.

JJ brought her fist back, ignoring the pain as he twisted her breast, and aimed square for the man's throat. While her fist may have been tiny, it made direct, devastating contact. Immediately he clutched both hands to his throat as he struggled to breathe. JJ punched him again and again. She heard Spencer groan from behind her, he needed her help, she had to finish this man.

Grabbing his short hair, she pulled his head up and slammed it against the tile floor. The first hit dazed him; the second one knocked him out in a pool of blood.

Crawling off him, gasping for breath, JJ turned to face the final man. Her facial features fell in worry as he saw the man had Spence in a choke hold. She watched as he gagged for breath, his one open eye beginning to roll into the back of his head.

JJ stood gingerly, careful not to put too much weight on her twisted ankle, and stepped towards them.

"Don't move or I'll snap his neck!" The man threatened urgently.

JJ stopped in place, just feet from where they sat on the ground. She weighed her options quickly.

"You snap his neck and I'll kill you. If you're anything like your friends, it won't be too hard." She challenged the man.

"Please, I could beat the shit out of you."

"That's what your friends thought, it didn't work for them now did it?"

"Be careful what you wish for missy. I get my hands on you and I'll make sure you're never pretty again."

"Prove it, I dare you."

The man looked at her, sizing her up before deciding to take her challenge. JJ stood, fists at the ready, as he let go of Spencer and flung him to the side. In a quick motion the man stood and charged straight at her.

While she had anticipated this move, she still wasn't quite quick enough to dodge him. His shoulder clipped her and spun her around. JJ quickly turned back around to find him, just as he charged her again. His shoulder caught her again, but this time she stuck out her leg to trip him.

The force ripped through her sore leg and she yelped in pain as they both fell to the ground. The man recovered first and was on her in an instant. She scratched at his hand with her nails as it gripped her chin and squished her cheeks together.

"Dumb little girl. I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!" He spat, his other hand searching for the waist of her slacks.

JJ wiggled and writhed beneath him as his eyes bore down into hers.

"I'm going to kill you slowly…" He whispered coldly, his hand moving from her chin to her throat and applying pressure.

JJ tried to buck him off her and when that didn't work, she tried to kick up in hopes of catching him in the back.

"I've seen that move before. You'll have to try harder." He taunted, squeezing her neck harder.

JJ tried to ignore his other hand as it pressed down on her waist intimately, effectively pinning her from bucking her hips anymore.

"How about I fuck you while I watch the life slowly drain from those colorful eyes?" The man chuckled, the hand on her waist fumbling with the zipper to her slacks.

JJ felt one last wave of energy surge through her. She knew it was now or never. She wouldn't let this man win. She tried to whisper something, catching the man's attention.

"What was that honey, you'll have to speak up." He teased, leaning his head closer.

With all her might, JJ sprung her head from the floor and smack into his. While the contact sent a wave of pain through her skull, it had the desired effect. The man absently let go of her.

JJ's first instinct was to catch her breath, but she told her brain she didn't have enough time. Instead, she brought her elbow up and cracked the man across the face with it. Reactively, he clutched his face with one hand while the other leaned on the floor for support. JJ moved her hand across the floor to his, grabbing his index finger and twisting until it snapped.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, falling forward as he lost his support. As he did, JJ head butted him again, her hair whipping in her face from the violent motion. The man fell back this time.

Although her legs were numb from where his weight had been, she kicked herself away from him. After creating enough distance, she stood, hovering over him as blood dripped from his head wound. Not wasting any time, JJ spun back and round-house kicked him across the head, just as she had to Marquez, knocking the final man unconscious.

Standing in the center of the hallway, catching her breath, JJ observed the destruction she had caused. Around her in a circle were the three criminals, all bleeding and unconscious with various injuries. While she herself wasn't feeling all that great, she was pleased to be in much better shape. Her eyes next sought out Spencer, finding him leaning fragilely against the wall. She rushed to his side, kneeling down in front of him.

"Spence, are you ok? Hang in there, hopefully help should be here soon." JJ said, stroking his face and turning his head towards her.

For the first time, she noticed how much of the shouting had died down. She assumed that had to be a good sign.

"I'll live, how are you?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm fine, just a bunch of bumps and bruises. You look terrible." She chuckled, getting him to smile a little.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Not all of us can always look good, especially while they're kicking ass."

JJ blushed a little.

"I did what I had to, I'm just glad we're both alive."

"That was amazing JJ, really it was. I can't believe you handled all three of those guys. I really wondered if we were both done for."

"What can I say, don't underestimate me; I can really pack a punch." She chuckled.

"I guess so; I definitely don't want to get on your bad side that's for sure."

"I don't think you ever could." She admitted with a smile.

"I'm just glad you realized my ruse." She spoke again, the sound of the approaching footsteps far from her mind.

"It took me a minute, but that was well played. I just can't believe you did that…let him touch you…you know." Spencer said awkwardly.

JJ sighed, trying not to shudder at the memories.

"I did what I had to. We didn't exactly have many options considering the situation. Trust me I didn't enjoy it." She said bluntly.

"Well thank you, you definitely saved my life at least. You'll have to tell me how I can make it up to you." He said as the footsteps drew near.

"Don't worry about it Spence. I'd do anything for you, I mean it." She said honestly.

"Really?" He asked after a pause.

"Really." JJ smiled, embracing him in a hug, just as their team and the police made it to them.

It was finally over, they were beat up, but they were safe.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so as a result of so much demand, I did a quick follow-up epilogue to this story. I felt the ending may have been a little rushed too, so I did a short, lighter follow up to try and give you all the better ending you seemed to want. This **_**is **_**the end for now, as I am really trying to focus on writing and posting my next story soon. Thank you for all the support!**

"JJ! Reid! Are you guys ok?" Emily asked as she rushed over with Morgan and a few members of the swat team.

Emily grimaced when JJ turned around to face her, also unblocking her view of Reid as she did so. Both agents were bruised and bloodied, although Reid looked ten times worse than JJ did. He had no doubt taken the brunt of the abuse protecting JJ.

"Oh my God you two look terrible!" She exclaimed, her eyes taking in the sight of them both.

"I'm fine Em, really. Spence is the one who needs the attention." JJ said, nodding to her friend.

Emily leant down beside Spencer, helping him lean on her shoulder.

"Can you walk Reid, or do you want me to have the medics get the stretcher?" She asked with concern.

"I can walk. I want to walk. Just give me a minute." He breathed through labored breaths.

"I was starting to wonder when you guys would show up." JJ said as she stood gingerly, turning to Morgan.

"We just got back to the station when it came over the APB that there was a riot at the prison. We came as soon as we could." Morgan offered, taking in JJ's roughed up appearance.

Grabbing a piece of cloth from one of the arriving medics, he applied it to her bleeding forehead where it had split open a little from the head-butts. Morgan tried to be careful when he applied pressure, careful not to touch the bruises that were beginning to form on JJ's face.

"I knew you guys would come if we just stalled them for as long as we could." JJ said, smiling her appreciation as she replaced his hand with hers on her forehead.

"You both did well all things considering." Emily looked up from where the medics had begun to assist Spencer.

"Yeah I have to say, you both held your own by the looks of these three compared to the two of you." Morgan added, toeing his boot at one of the unconscious men on the floor.

"It was…all JJ." Spencer choked out quietly.

"Excuse me?" Emily turned to him, not quite sure of what she had just heard.

"JJ…she took down all three of them." He said more firmly, staring at them through his one good eye.

Morgan smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, ok genius whatever you say. I'm having enough trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that you both took down these three larger, strong men hand to hand as it is. I mean don't get me wrong you're both trained to some extent…but they all outweigh you both by a rather larger margin."

"She did it." Spencer said immediately.

"JJ?" Emily turned back to the younger woman, studying her.

JJ felt her cheeks turn pink a little.

"Spence is giving me too much credit. I couldn't have stopped them without his help." She shrugged, brushing her tangled hair behind her ear with her free hand. She licked her bottom lip, cleaning the blood from where it had split open.

"But you _did_ do this to them?" Emily pressured, her mind struggling to wrap around that thought.

Morgan's jaw fell open when JJ shrugged again and gave a slight nod.

"I did what I had to do to protect us. They kind of got the jump on Spence while he bought time for me to find a place to hide. When I heard what they were doing to him, I had to do _something._"

"So you beat the crap out of all of them?" Morgan was incredulous.

"I got them to drop their guard a little, and when they did, I took down these two, before finishing off the last one when Spence wore down from his injuries. I couldn't have done it without him." JJ said simply, acting as if she hadn't just accomplished something incredible.

Morgan and Emily exchanged looks, they were both speechless. JJ pulled the bloody cloth from her now clotted forehead, watching as the swat team slowly picked up and carried away the three offenders.

"Where are Hotch and Rossi?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"They're with the police chief, apprehending our unsub. The case should be over soon." Emily said absently, her brain still trying to process what her eyes had seen.

"JJ I can't believe you really did all this. You are one _badass_ woman." Morgan patted her on the shoulder, speaking for both him and Prentiss.

"Thanks, Morgan." JJ smiled. She winced a little when she did, the forming bruises bringing back the reality of how sore she felt. Emily noticed and looked at JJ sympathetically.

"You should go with Reid to the hospital to get checked out; swat can deal with the rest from here." She offered.

"So the riot is definitely over?" JJ asked.

"Yeah it ended pretty quickly. One of the guards radioed it in immediately. That allowed swat to respond quickly and as soon as they showed up to help, those prisoners didn't stand a chance." Morgan confirmed.

"Glad to hear it, I don't know how many more of them I could've fought off."

"By the looks of it, they didn't stand a chance JJ." Emily smiled.

"Not to sound too mushy or anything, but we're both very proud, and impressed with you JJ. Are you sure you don't want to do this more often?" Morgan bumped her playfully, teasing her a little.

"I think I'm all set, thanks anyway."

They all turned when they heard a groan off to the side. The medics were helping an insistent Spencer to his feet.

"He keeps insisting that he'll walk to the ambulance." One of them said.

"Here, let me help him." JJ moved swiftly to Spencer's side, allowing him to lean his weight on her sore shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself, JJ." He mumbled, wiping some dried blood from his chin.

"I won't Spence, don't worry about me."

The medic led the way as she began to limp down the hallway, her arm wrapped around Spencer's waist to help support him. Morgan noticed her limp and immediately walked up beside her.

"Here JJ, lean against me."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"You might feel like Superwoman right now J, but trust me when the adrenaline wears off you're going to be sore."

"Morgan I'm fine, I don't need to be babied."

"Stop acting so tough. You've done enough, now let me help you. I know you haven't seen a mirror yet but trust me, you look pretty bad."

"Oh gee, thanks Morgan." JJ bit back defensively.

"He's right JJ, quit being so stubborn." Emily chimed in, leaning Spencer's free arm on her shoulder to support his other side.

JJ sighed and relented.

"Ok fine."

"It's not like you had a choice." Morgan smirked.

"Hey, at least I fared better than Reid did." She turned to Spencer, a gleam in her eye.

"Thanks JJ, real kind of you. Did I promise to make it up to you?"

"Maybe?"

"Yeah well you can forget it now." He chuckled.

"Hey, genius, I'd be careful if I were you. She just saved your ass and proved she may be tougher than all of us combined. I can't believe she's been holding out on us all these years." Morgan answered.

"Wait until Hotch and Rossi hear this!" Emily exclaimed.

"Guys…please." JJ pleaded.

"Relax, JJ. We'll try not to over-embellish too much." Emily smiled.

JJ simply shook her head. As they reached the exit, a place that had seemed so far away not so long ago, both JJ and Spencer took a long, deep inhale of fresh air. It would take some time for their physical wounds to heal, but emotionally they were as close as ever.

JJ was glad she could be the one to come to Spencer's rescue for once, that she had proven something to her team, and herself. Spencer was happy that JJ had shown to be the tough girl he knew she was, and he felt like the luckiest man in the world to be able to call someone like her one of his closest friends.

**The End**


End file.
